Night Angel of Remnant
by Weyard
Summary: Legends...tales older than memory. While many simply write them off as something to tell children at bedtime, there are those who know the truth. Sable Rose is one such person. He bears the Shrouded Armament Dark Glutton, a sentient semblance that chose him at birth. The catch? Whenever Shrouded Armaments start appearing...chaos and destruction follow close behind.


"Sable! C'mon! Dust to Dawn isn't gonna be open all night long."

"I'm coming you little psychopath. It's not like the building will vanish because you aren't looking." The twins walked down the street to their favorite store. Well, Sable Rose walked, Ruby kept dashing back and forth in a blur of rose petals. Even though they looked almost exactly alike, their personalities were completely different. Ruby Rose was an innocent, happy active girl who loved weapons more than anything except for her brother. Sable was a complete asshole who, despite being the youngest of the Xiao long/Rose household, seemed to be the most worldly and cynical. If Ruby could be described as the sun, then Sable was a shadow.

Sable wasn't a weapon nut like his twin, preferring to use technique and his semblance over his weapons. Ruby wore a black combat skirt with red trim, a red corset, black combat boots with red laces and her signature cape with a silver rose brooch on her right hip and a boxlike object harnessed to the small of her back. Sable dressed a in black combat pants with a grey tank top and grey coat that had a black rose on the back and the left arm of the coat was pinned to the shoulder. Completing the look were a pair of black combat boots and a matching silver rose brooch on his left hip. He also wore a sling bag over his right shoulder with a sword hilt sticking out over his right shoulder, another sword hilt at his left waist. A brace of throwing knives adorned the strap of his bag along with vials of Dust. Hanging from his waist was a collapsible staff. All of these were various shades of grey and black. A short sword on his belt at his back stood out, being red and gold with a phoenix engraved on it. Ruby's hair was black and had red tips, Sable's hair, while keeping the red tips, was a bluish purple. The Rose sister squealed in delight as they finally reached the right street. Sable felt something and glanced around,"Sable! Come on! I need my mods." Ruby's cheerful voice cut through his thoughts, "You know, all the mods in the world can't help you if you're disarmed." Sable replied.

"You just say that because you suck at weapons."

The twins entered the shop, "Hello, we're here for an order under Rose."

"Ah, yes, I have it in the back if you can wait a few minutes." The duo nodded and walked to the magazine section. Ruby bee lined for the weapons section of the magazines. Sable chuckled silently as he paid for the order and then followed her.

Sable saw that Ruby had plugged in her headset and was oblivious to the world as she read a weapons magazine, Slice'n'Dice. Shaking his head, he picked up a copy of the recent issue of 'Unarmed? No Problem'. This month's issue focused on famous Master Wong. Sable's threat awareness snapped his head towards the front of the store as a group of men came in, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust store open this late at night?" The metallic click of a gun being cocked reached Sable's ears as he pushed Ruby to where they could see without being seen, "Please, just take my lien."

"Shh, we're not here for you money. Grab the Dust. Crystals. Burn, uncut." Sable narrowed his eyes. Uncut Dust crystals had a lot of raw power, but were insanely unstable. It's only saving grace that made possessing one worthwhile was how easy it was for a person to infuse the crystal into their body. Sable reached into his bag and pulled out lightning, fire, and gravity dust. The twins looked at each other and then nodded. Ruby dashed out from their hiding place and attacked a goon, kicking him through the door. The men raced out to confront the red reaper as Sable's hand turned black and absorbed the crystals.

 **This Will Be The Day by Jeff Williams and Casey Lee**

 **(Instrumental)**

Ruby and Sable are standing at a grave. Behind them is their mother. The wind is blowing red, white, and black rose petals away as the camera rotates and closes in on their faces. The eyes of all three of them have light wisp from them. The title of the story flashes as the scene fades to white

 **They see you as small and helpless, They see you as a child**

A young Ruby and Sable are surrounded by shadows. Ruby is cowering in fear as Sable is holding a large knife like a sword, ready to strike. The shadows close in and a flash of silver light reveals Thorne, who looks a lot like Sable but with blond hair and no markings.

 **Surprised when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild**

The scene rotates to show Sable, not much older than in the previous scene, running towards horribly misshapen humanoid creatures as well as grimm. He is holding a pair of short swords and cutting his way through them with furious abandon as silver light radiates from his eyes and markings as the spirit of Summer and Thorne seem to be pouring blessings on him.

 **Prepare for your greatest moments, Prepare for your finest hour**

A split screen shows Ruby training and Sable fighting. Ruby does a spinning attack on a man with a great sword and red cape, the rest of his figure blurred and shadowed. Meanwhile, Sable is in combat with a figure in spiked armor. The figure swings his weapon, only for the shockwave of the attack to be redirected away and drained of power.

 **The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower**

Ruby, Sable, and Yang are standing in front of Beacon Academy. Behind them are thirteen silhouettes. As they walk past a pond next to the walkway, their reflection in the water goes from them as small children to as they are now

 **We are lightning, Straying from the thunder**

Five-year-old Sable is standing amide a ruined street, a look of complete and utter shock on his face as black rose petals swirl about.

 **Miracles of ancient wonder**

A massive figure is sitting on a throne surrounded by seven winged figures armed with various weapons. A black human shape and white human shape armed with swords is running at them before all ten of them shatter into fragments and turn into fireballs falling across Remnant

 **This will be the day we've waited for, This will be the day we open up the door**

The camera shows the entrance of Beacon Tower and quickly moves upwards to Ozpin's office. Glynda is next to him with an irritated look as she glances behind while Ozpin smirks as he sips his coffee and looks at his scroll

 **I don't wanna hear your absolution, Hope you're ready for a revolution**

The camera zooms into Ozpin's eye and we're shown a group of people in sets of seven. All of them are in armor and look like they are ready for a fight. It becomes several groups are standing facing each other. It becomes quite clear that a massive battle is about to start

 **Welcome to a world of new solutions, Welcome to a world of bloody evolution**

Sable and Ruby are standing facing each other on a vertically split screen, his side is dark and hers is bright. They both have one hand up as if they were pressing them against each other. The scene shatters like glass revealing a tower that just seems…off. At the top is a tall shadowed man in robes with an evil smile

 **In time your heart will open minds**

Ruby stands at the edge of a cliff, the light is behind her and the way the wind blows at her cape makes it look like wings

 **A story will be told**

Sable holds an ancient looking book, his hand gently running along the front cover revealing an unusual symbol

 **And victory is in a simple soul**

Yang is standing, holding Sable and Ruby on her shoulders. All three of them have big smiles and are holding out the victory sign

* * *

He walked out the door, waving to the shopkeeper and made his way to Ruby, blasting a couple men with lightning, "Miss me?"

"Nope, I had it handled." Sable cocked an eyebrow as he looked around. Dozens of men in black suits and hats with red glasses and weapons surrounded them, "I'll take the fifty on the left, right and middle, you take care of that lady in the suit and cigar"

"I think he's a guy." Sable's face remained flat as he processed the information, "Oh, you must be Roman Torchwick. The thief who fancies himself to be a dashing rogue but is just a pathetic excuse of a scumbag."

"Don't just stand there, get them." Roman growled as he lit a new cigar. Ruby leaped into action, using Crescent Rose as a pommel horse to plant her feet in the first thug's face. Sable simply watched, unmoving and for a moment, Roman wasn't sure if the boy was even alive. Little red was almost attacked from a blind spot only for the goon to find himself being held by the face by a black claw as black rose petals surrounded them, "Ya done goofed." The goon then shrieked in pain as his aura was drained. The other men backed off, terror radiating and Roman growled, "Worth every cent, no truly you are. Well Little Red, Black Arm, I would love to stay and chat, but I have to say goodbye now." He pointed his can and the end flipped up, revealing a gun barrel and targeting crosshairs. A flaming shot exploded in front of the duo. The flames rapidly vanished as Sable held his arm out, absorbing the attack. They both looked around for Roman, who was racing up a fire escape ladder, "Screw this" The markings on Sable's arms glowed as lightning chained and struck a large portion of the goon squad. The victims convulsed before collapsing under a crushing weight that seemed to hit them from nowhere. The few remaining men turned and ran, "Are you okay for us to go after him?" Ruby asked the shopkeep. The old man nodded and Ruby used the recoil of her sniper scythe to launch herself onto the roof of the apartment, "Persistent, aren't you?" Roman said as he got onto a bullhead and turned, "End of the line Red." He tossed the fire dust crystal at Ruby's feet, "Why did….?" Another bullet collided with the crystal and created an explosion, "Ha ha ha…ha…WHAT?!" Sable was once again standing in front of his sister with his right hand out and absorbing the fire as once again black rose petals swirled around him. Behind him was a blonde woman wearing a white keyhole blouse, black pencil skirt and heels, tights and a ragged looking cape looking in surprise at the boy. _**You can't hold much more with the seal on.**_ Sable grunted and aimed his hand at the airship. silver flames launched out of his hand and engulfed the vessel, "Awesome Sable! Show that meanie who's boss!" Sable narrowed his eyes as the flames died off, revealing the bullhead was completely undamaged and instead of Roman, a clearly female person stood hidden in the shadow. A loud shrieking came from beneath their feet and the blonde woman barely had enough time to move Ruby and herself before the roof exploded. The flames once again vanished as Sable absorbed them from the room below and he leapt back up onto the roof, "Well, that'll be a bitch to fix." His scars glowed red, indicating he had more than enough fire left. He aimed his hands at the woman again as fragments from the roof flew and struck the bullhead. Whoever was piloting the craft knew what they were doing since they tilted the craft to minimize the damage. The woman on the bullhead created a series of rings around her and blasted the fragments to bits, _**NOW!**_ Sable blasted all his stored fire from both the crystal he had absorbed and the attacks in a single blast that ripped the wings and tail off the vessel. It crashed into the street with a boom and Sable ran towards the edge just in time to see two figures vanish into a portal of some sort. "Damn you" he muttered to himself, "Wow! You're a huntress, CANIHAVEYOURAUTOGRAPH!?"

* * *

Sable glared at Ruby, "Really? We blew up a city block and that's what you had in mind?"

"They started it! And besides, you were the one who cratered the place."

"What you two did was incredibly irresponsible. And dangerous. People could've gotten hurt because you two wanted to play hero. Honestly, if it were up to me you'd be going home with a pat on the back" Ruby perked up for a moment before a sense of unease made her pull her hands back right as the riding crop hit the table. She looked over to see Sable smirking. Ruby stuck her tongue out at him and he returned the expression, "But, there is someone who'd like to speak with you." She stepped to the side to reveal a man who seemed to have a hard on for green. Green pants, jacket, vest, shirt, scarf, "So who's the leprechaun?"

"That's Professor Ozpin, head of Beacon Academy." Ruby reprimanded her brother as Ozpin placed a plate of cookies in front of them which the girl then began to inhale, "Slow down some." The silver eyed Rose twin deadpanned as he proceeded to inhale cookies himself. The blonde woman with Ozpin sweat dropped as the man laughed silently, "Ruby Rose, you have…silver eyes." The man turned to face the male twin, "Sable Rose, I'm glad to see you condition has gotten better." Sable's eye twitched in irritation. Of course the man Mom idolized would know about that.

"So, where did you learn how to fight like this." Ozpin held up a scroll showing the video of the fight, "Oh sweet Oum, it's on scrolltube already?" Sable head desked as he muttered something about too many cameras. "I was taught at Signal"

"You learned one of the most dangerous weapons at Signal Academy?"

"Well, one teacher in particular."

"I see. It's just that I've only seen one person use a scythe, a dusty old crow."

"Fath's mphncle!"

Sable burst out laughing, with a mouthful of cookies, which turned into choking. He grabbed his throat and fell out of his chair gasping.

"That's our uncle. I was complete garbage until he started training me! Now I'm all Hyah! Kwaaaaaahhhh! Shwip shwip! Dad always saidweshouldhelpothersandnothingwrongwithpoliceorfirefighterbutbeingahuntressisjustsocoolyaknow?! IonlyhavetwoyearsleftatSignalbeforegoingtoBeaconandoursisterisgoingtherethisyear" She supplemented her chop socky sounds with chopping motions and finally ran out of breath. Sable recovered enough to look at his sister like she was a complete nut job, "Do you know who I am?" Sable rubbed his temple, "You're the headmaster of Beacon Academy. We're screwed."

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you! Sable, say something."

"Again, I'm reasonably sure we just blew our chance of getting in."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Mr. Rose. You've been training hard haven't you?"

"Yes sir I have."

"So both of you want to be huntsman and huntress?"

"More than anything." The twins replied in unison. Ozpin looked at his assistant, who simply rolled her eyes and shrugged, "Well alright then." Sable had a sudden feeling that he was going to end up in hell.

* * *

"I'm so proud of my baby brother and sister!" A certain loud blonde bombshell named Yang Xiao Long exclaimed as she crushed them both into her ample bust. "Pleeeaashe…shtahp" Ruby groaned, as her face wasn't actually buried in the mams of death. She could feel Sable suffering though, his face being mashed into their evil blonde sister's marshmallows and she gushed on about how much the Rose siblings meant to her before finally releasing them, "Aren't you guys excited?"

"Of course we are."

"But we got bumped up by two years."

"We don't want people to think we're special."

Yang sweat dropped as Ruby and Sable spoke. This wasn't going to be weird to anyone who didn't know them. She smiled, "But you guys are special."

"Yang."

"Don't do it."

"To MEEEEEE!" She once again crushed them in her large bust, _Did they get bigger just now?_ Sable thought to himself as he struggled to breathe. Times like this would've convinced him that Yang's killer mounds were fake had personal experience said otherwise, "Seriously, everybody's gonna think you're the bee's knees."

Sable groaned as he was released again and sank to the ground as Ruby and Yang had a little more back and forth. He got back to reality just in time to catch the tail end of their conversation, "I guess home isn't that far away."

"Beacon's our home now." Sable grinned as someone ran past, clearly ready to puke his brains out, "Guess the view isn't for everyone" Sable deadpanned as Yang laughed, "EW! Yang! You got some on your shoe!"

"Gross, gross, gross, gross! Get it off!"

"Ew getawaygetawaygetaway!"

"It was nice while it lasted." Sable muttered to himself, _**True, but moments like these are a treasure. Keep these memories in your heart and you'll find the strength to persevere.**_ Sable raised an eyebrow and looked at the reflection, showing Thorne behind him, "Since when were you so poetic?" The blonde haired blue-eyed specter faded with a smirk as the bullhead landed. The blonde young man raced to the first available trashcan as everyone walked past, "Whoaaaaa!" Ruby and Yang said in sync as Sable burst out laughing.

* * *

Somehow, Yang had managed to ditch her younger siblings too fast for even Ruby to react. The poor girl feel into a pile of suitcases as she babbled some nonsense about (of all things) dorms, "What'd you think you're doing? Be careful with that!"

"I'm so sorry, I tripped and fell and-" Ruby was picking up a case when she was interrupted, "Give me that. Don't you know what this is? It's Dust. Nature's Wrath. Mined and purified by the Schnee Dust Company. Fire, lightning, ice. All of it dangerous if mishandled. Is any of this sinking in?" The whole time, the loud obnoxious girl in a white dress and wedge heeled boots was shaking a vial in Ruby's face. Some of the Dust got up her nose and Ruby sneezed. The resulting explosion lasted not even a fraction of a second as black rose petals swirled around them and the dust was absorbed by Sable. Unfortunately, among the compromised Dust vials was ice. Sable felt his control slip for a moment as his body expelled the dust from him rapidly in a fog. The patches of frost appearing on the boy's skin melted away. Sable blinked a couple times, "You, white bitch, I'm going to break your arms if you ever do that again." Ruby hugged her brother, "Are you ok?"

"Peachy." He glared at the one responsible, "Well, if it isn't Weiss Schnee of the SDC. I thought you had to be careful with Dust." A mocking voice made itself known. The now identified Weiss groaned, "Toph Beifong, how…wonderful…to see you again." Sable and Ruby turned to see a short girl with a fluffy tail. She wore a green tunic, trousers and hair band with yellow accents. She was also barefoot and obviously blind, "So, do we get an encore of how the Schnees act around us peasants?" Sable took Ruby by the arm and guided her away from what appeared to be a conflict brewing, "Sable…I'm so sorry that happened."

"It's not your fault, don't think about it."

"You you could've lo-" She looked into his eyes, the unsaid message was clear and she hung her head, "So much for making new friends. Welcome to Beacon." They went and sat on a nearby bench, "Hey, got any seats left?" The twins looked up to see a scraggly blonde boy wearing a white cuirass over a black hoodie, "I'm Jaune."

"Ruby."

"Sable. Wait, aren't you the guy who puked his guts out."

"You're Vomit Boy!"

"Hey! Motion sickness is pretty common!"

"We're just teasing you." Sable scooted to allow more room so Jaune could sit, "This might seem a bit rude, but aren't you two kinda young for Beacon?" Ruby groaned and Sable let out a rare laugh, "Yeah, apparently we impressed the headmaster by nearly slaughtering a group of criminals."

"Sable! Not. Funny." Ruby smacked him upside the head only to wince, "That always hurts you more than me. But in all seriousness, we just happened to be at the right place at the right time and did the right thing. So Ozpin let us in early. What about you? You don't seem like much of a fighter." Jaune sighed, "My family is a collection of famous huntsmen and huntresses. I couldn't really get to the same level as my sisters, but I guess I did something right cause I got chosen." Jaune stood up and stretched. A moment of silence dragged on for a couple minutes before, "So, I got this." Ruby whipped out her scythe, "Woah! Is that…a scythe?"

"No, it's a scythe and a sniper rifle having a baby together" Sable smirked as Ruby turned redder than her cloak.

"Oh."

"What do you have?" Ruby was practically vibrating, "Well, I have this sword. And the sheath becomes a shield."

"Wow…so beautiful…did you make it?" Jaune shook his head, "No, it's a hand me down. My grandfather used it during the war. It's pretty basic but it gets the job done." Sable threw his hands in the air, "Thank you! Just what I've been saying all this time." Ruby laughed, "You don't even use your weapons most of the time."

"But when I do, I don't have to worry about mechanical parts and shit. Simple, expendable tools. Except for this one." He tapped the red and gold short sword, "This is Phoenix. I…I found after our mom…." He trailed off and Jaune understood, "I'm sorry to hear that." Sable glanced around, "Weren't we supposed to go somewhere?"

"Orientation!" Jaune and Ruby shouted in panicked unison. Sable smirked and pointed, "It's right there. I already memorized the map they handed out to us. Whelp, Later you guys." Sable vanished in a swirl of black petals. Ruby and Jaune ran after him. Sable wasn't sure what happened at the speech, having plugged his earbuds in and completely zoned out and making up what the headmaster and his assistant were saying. To be fair, he had gotten good at reading lips thanks to his travels after joining a mercenary group, but it was more fun what played through his head.

* * *

Sable lay in his sleeping bag, ignoring the stares. Yang hadn't been kidding when she said that ladies loved scars. Many girls had asked him if each scar had a tale. And none of them ever believed that he had been born with almost all of them. And the boys in the room looked at him with what he guessed was jealousy. Then of course, the black tattoos…birthmarks…whatever the hell they were. The thin, angular lines ran all over his body like some kind of digital tree. Explaining that was always a nightmare. Thankfully, the night passed with only a couple of people walking up to him asking about his marks and scars. And they were quickly satisfied with his bullshit answers. Hurray for emo edge lord lies. A boy with a blonde mohawk sat next to him, "This spot taken?"

"It is now."

"Name's Russell, Russell Thrush."

"Sable Rose."

Russell's eyes widened slightly, "I heard about you and your sister. Pretty gutsy taking on a gang like that." Sable sighed, "Not really, they weren't trained fighters. At least not the way that would allow them to fight actual warriors like ourselves." The older boy nodded. An awkward silence descended on them and Russell tried again, "So, from the video, it looks like you use aura techniques and semblance control style fighting. Why do you even have weapons?" Sable looked at him in mild confusion before it dawned on him and he laughed softly, "Ah, I went to Signal for a bit and we were required to forge weapons. I already had one that wouldn't melt or explode when I used it so I got kinda lazy and made generic weapons mostly for show before I learned how to infuse metal during the forging process. The ones I have now I only made a couple months ago." Russell whistled, "What about the really nice one you got right there? It's way to nice to just be a showpiece" he pointed at Phoenix, "This is the one I use for emergencies. You see me whip it out, you better run for your life." They heard the sound of a candle being blown out and went to sleep in the comforting dark.

 **Heavenly Blue by Kalafina**

 **(Opening)**

Sable is standing in a garden with Ruby, Yang, Jaune, Weiss, Russell and Toph, They are staring up into the sky. A bird flies past upwards and the camera follows as a single feather falls into Ruby's outstretched hand.

 **Kimi ga miru yume wa, Furui inku de kami ni kaita inori no you**

They walk down a path next to a pond. Their reflections start off as small children and progress to their current state

 **Chiisana sono te ga sugaru mono mo, Ima wa mada doko ni mo nai**

It cuts to a black cat faunus standing amid a group of White Fang members, they slide away as they burst into flames and fade, leaving her alone in rapidly approaching darkness

 **Soredemo kimi no yukumuchi wo, Kirei na mono wa kirei na mama de**

A younger Sable stands in front of a village gate, cutting down grimm that try to attack the place.

 **Mamori tsuzuketai to omou yo**

After the last grimm falls, he turns to see a young, brown haired girl about his age in a white dress holding a tulip. They walk towards each other and become their current age and hug as they meet.

 **Sora to mizu ga hoshi wo somete**

Weiss is standing alone on a stage in an open theatre, staring into the sky with a forlorn look as menacing shadows hover over her.

 **Awaku niji wo egaite chitte**

Toph is training

 **Mabushii yoru kimi ga utau**

Toph and Weiss, in formal dresses, glare at each other while surrounded by silhouettes. Toph has a smirk and Weiss just looks pissed

 **Koe wa dokomade took no darou**

Jaune is getting his ass handed to him in training. A girl that looks almost exactly like him reaches out and helps him to his feet

 **Akogare no sumau, Aoi hoshi no hikari**

Ozpin and a mystery woman are playing some kind of board game, the pieces are characters that have been revealed so far on his side while hers are grimm

 **Tada bokura wa koi wo shite**

Russell is holding a picture and looking at it intently. It's revealed to be a family picture. The faces of his mother, father and sister burn away as glowing red eyes overtake the scene

 **Tatta hitotsu no mirai no tame ni**

Yang is sitting on the edge of a bed, reading a book to a tucked in Ruby

 **Ima no subete kanadete miru, Tobitatsu yo, Mada kurai sora e**

The characters are standing with their symbols behind them. They charge their aura and the scene fades away.


End file.
